House Rules
New Moves When you try to get somewhere unnoticed, roll +Cool, or if you try to tail someone roll +Sharp. On a 10+ you did it fine. On a 7-9 choose one: * You get there but someone knows something’s up * It takes you a lot longer than you’d have liked * You have to give something up On a miss, you’re the one who gets blindsided. When you read a person, roll +Sharp. On a 10+, hold 3. On a 7–9, hold 1. While you're interacting with them, spend your hold to ask questions, 1-for-1: * Are they telling the truth? * What're they really feeling? * What do they intend to do? * What do they wish I'd do? * How could I get them to ____? When you are at risk of being ambushed '''by a person, group, being or hotspot, roll +Cool. On a 10+ choose 2, on a 7-9 choose 1: * You get a +1 ongoing to deal with it * You are aware of the pretence * You realise something useful When you try to '''seize something by force, roll +Tough. On a 10+ choose 3, on a 7-9 choose 2: * You take definite hold of it * You deal terrible harm * You suffer little harm * You impress, dismay or frighten How Magic Works When you use magic at a hotspot, say what you’re trying to achieve and how you do the spell, then roll +Weird: * If you get a 10+, the magic works without issues: choose your effect. * On a 7-9, it works imperfectly: choose your effect and a glitch. The Keeper will decide what effect the glitch has. * On a miss, you lose control of the magic. This never ends well. Either way, you can only do so up to your Weird times per scene (min. 1). Effects: * Enchant a weapon for 1 hour. It gets +1 harm and +magic. * Perform one physical (or other innate power) action beyond human limitations (as if you rolled a 12) * Bar a place or portal to a specific person or a type of creature for (???) 1 minute * Communicate in Atlantean for 10 minutes * Observe another hotspot you have a sympathetic connection to. * Cure a disease, or neutralise a poison. Glitches: * The effect is weakened. * The effect is of short duration. * You take 1-harm ignore-armour. * The magic draws immediate, unwelcome attention. * It has a problematic side effect. * You are exposed to the hotspot’s anomaly The Keeper may require one or more of the following: * The spell requires weird materials. * The spell will take 10 seconds, 30 seconds, or 1 minute to cast. * The spell requires ritual chanting and gestures. * The spell requires you to draw arcane symbols. * You need one or two people to help cast the spell. * You need to refer to a tome of magic for the details. Big Magic Example Actions: * Ward for a prolonged amount of time * Trap a specific person, minion, or monster. * Banish a spirit or curse from the person, object, or place it inhabits. * Summon a monster into the world. Hotspots When you are exposed to a hotspot by staying there too long, roll +Weird. On a 10+ the anomaly manifests, usually something bad happening to you, which you may or may not be aware of. On a 7-9 you have some degree of awareness, control or mitigation of the anomaly. On a miss you’re fine. Experience Whenever someone rolls a miss, or a move (excluding end of session moves), gain 1 mark. At the end of the session, divide the number of marks by the number of players, assigning equal shares of marks to all. The remainder go to the GM. Then assign end of session experience as normal. Category:Mechanics